


No, I cant be

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls



Series: They are my mates [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Eren, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds out some fantastic yet troubling news from Shitty goggles, and doesn't know how to tell his alpha,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“When you asked me for help, I wasn’t expecting you’d give me such a shit job,” Levi muttered, sifting through another pile of manila folders he had to sort through. 

Hanji shrugged, “These documents are important. There are hundreds of files that were knocked over.” She had Moblit get Levi after her shelves containing boxes of documents collapsed. Levi was sure she asked for him directly because she wanted to bore him with a job Moblit could have done himself.  
“You know Shit for Goggles, you could have easily handed this job to your SECOND IN COMMAND. I howled and looked at the red tinted brunette. She giggled and looked at me Her arms hugging a large stack of files. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.  
“He’s busy doing something else,” I looked at her and growled irritably.  
“There cant be ANYTHING in the world that is more important for a second in command to be doing than helping his or her squad leader,” I scowled and picked up a smaller stack than I normally would have.  
“Awww, cmon Levi. don’t tell me you dont like spending time with your fav-You smell weird,” She said as she threw her arm over my shoulders.  
“What do you mean I smell weird?” I looked at her. She laughed and put her stack on the table and took my own smiling weakly.  
“You smell weird...Like your scent is pretty good...From an alpha’s pov. But there’s something different...something...else…” She said and started sniffing me more and more. I looked over my shoulder at her and growled slightly. She rolled her eyes, “Dont growl at me,” She snapped and poked my hip, pulling a vile of blood from my arm. I grunted.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m testing something…” The usual grin plastered on her face fell. She poked me again, “Hmm, that’s odd…” I looked at her and sat down at the desk feeling light headed. She giggled a few minutes later, “now Levi...my best friend in the world. Tell me...how do you feel?”   
“I feel like a titan stepped on me,” I groaned. A giant grin plastered on her face.   
“Levi...I have wonderful news,” she said and sat next to me.   
“And what's that shirty glasses?”  
“Levi…” she took a deep breath, and smiled, “promise me one thing,”  
“What hange?”  
“I get to be aunt Hange,” I looked at her my eyes growing wide.  
“No…” I shook my head and stood quickly, ”no...I...I can't be…” I gasped and grabbed her shoulder. She nodded her smile falling.   
“Levi, Your gonna be a mom,” She said and hugged me picking me up and pulling me against her chest. I wiggled in her arms and she quickly put me down as she felt her grip loosen.  
“Look...Shitty glasses, I cant be a mom, please...you have to do something,” I begged looking up at her, fear the most prominent emotion in in my eyes.   
“I cant do anything. Levi, this is the most amazing thing in any omega’s life. this is what Irvin wants. Its your birthright, to carry a child. What I would do to have a baby levi.”   
“Hange. I cant have a child. I cant let people know Im mated!” I shouted grateful that she had sent moblit away.  
“Levi...stop,” She said as I started pacing around the large office space, my hands snuggled into my hair, the knuckles a pale white from how hard I was holding onto the thin black hairs.   
“I cant stop Hang. Im not mom material. Im a cold blooded killer. NOT A MOTHER,” I said dropped to my knees. what was I going to do? I was pregnant and the minute Irvin found out he was going to become twice as protective as he normally was, and when I was injured he was very protective, “I love him...But i dont know if Im ready for everyone to know that Im mated...what if they think Im weak...and that Im just an omega, and not their captain?” I asked as I started pacing around the room in larger circles. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.  
“Your fine, no one see’s you as a weak omega. trust me, we are all shit ass scared of you. Mike, Me, all of the other alphas...They all look up to you, and don’t see you as weak,” she said and took my hands. I Looked at her, “The only one who see’s you as weak is yourself. thats it,” She said and sat me down. I looked at her and nodded.  
“I dont think Im ready to be a parent...this is a shitty world, and I dont think I want to carry a child into this world…” I said. she nodded and shook her head.   
“I know, but this is the world that were in...and theres nothing we can do about it now...the best thing to do is tell Irvin,” She said softly.   
“Tell me what?” I froze when I heard his voice enter the room. my back straightened quickly and I looked over my shoulder and turned slowly.  
“I...Irvin,” I stammered.  
“Tell me what gorgeous?” He asked and lifted my chin so he could look directly at me.  
“I...I...there’s nothing to tell,” I murmured and looked at him, he kissed me tenderly.  
“What is going on?” He whispered his lips only inches from mine. I sighed heavily and looked at him.  
“FIne...Ill tell you...Tonight, with Eren…” I said and pulled from his arms.  
“What?” He looked at me.  
“Ill tell you tonight, before we go to bed,” I said and walked away from the two alphas and out of the room.

I spent the rest of the day in one of the abandoned spires. No one really came up here and I didnt demand that it be cleaned. But when I wanted to be alone, I came and cleaned it myself, knowing that no one would bother me if they didnt know where I had gone off to.   
After a few hours of cleaning I deemed it time to go down and bathe and get ready for bed. I had a shit ton of news to drop on my mates. Eren and Irvin would be beyond excited...I how ever, am not. Nor would I become excited. 

I look at the two men sitting in front of me. Eren's back arched in a near perfect crescent as he rolled his hips down against the large alphas below him. I let the door slam shut to let the two bunnies know that I was there. Eren gasped and came over his chest and Irvins stomach as Irvin seated the tan brunette and knotted in the teen. I groaned.   
“God you two are like Fuck machines. I can't leave you alone for a few hours,” I scolded hoping Irvin wouldn't see through me and sense my terror. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.   
“Alpha. Your so big...you won't deflate for like an hour,” the teen whined. Older man below him rolled his eyes.  
“Five minutes eren. Five minutes than I'll be flacid and Levi can tell us his big news,” Irvin cooed and held the tan God in his arms. I rolled my eyes and quickly made tea from the small hot plate Irvin kept in his room for me.   
“There is no big special news.”  
“That's not what hange said,” Irvin retorted. I could hear eren almost purring in our alphas hands. I chuckled softly and shook my head.   
“Well she's dumb,” I scrambled for a retort but Irvin clearly didn't accept it.  
“Ahuh...Levi. What's the big surprise?” eren asked quickly.  
“There is none. No surprise,” I denied not really wanting to tell them. Not really wanting to be pregnant. I sighed and looked at them the tea water heating up.   
“Levi, what is going on?” Irvin asked sitting up with the mess of an omega in his arms, I looked at him, his cum dripping from Erens ass. I groaned and shivered turning my back.  
“Not until you are no longer dick deep in his ass and your not knotted in him. It’s a serious conversation that we need to have as Alpha and Omegas…” I said and crossed my arms looking down at the hotplate. My eyes drifting to my stomach. I shook my head and grabbed one of my cups. Eren groaned and slipped off of Irvin’s body as I turned around swishing the tea leaves into the searing water.  
“”Now, talk to me,” Irvin pulled his boxers up and stepped closer so his arms were around my waist. I put the tea down and sighed heavily.  
“I dont know how to do this Irvin...Ive never been so close to anyone in my life,” I said and laid my palms squarely on his chest and my head over his heart. His warm muscles were hard and comforting. I looked up at him and smiled softly smelling his perfect alpha scent. It’s the heavenly scent of the woods, the smell of sex, and the sweet undertone of his cologne. I looked up at him, “Irvin...I...I was helping Hange with some paperwork in her office before you came in...and...she said I smelt weird, do I?” I asked looking up at him. He raised his left caterpillar of an eyebrow and leaned down so his nose was brushing up against my gland. He moaned softly and looked at me.  
“You do, you smell like Levi...eren...me...and,” He took a deep breath, I felt his forehead crinkle against the sensitive skin.  
“what do you smell Irvin?” I whispered, He hummed and looked at me.  
“I smell flowers...Levi...why do I smell flowers?” He asked looking at me. I bit my lower lip.  
“If I told you i went flower picking today would you believe me?” I asked chewing the inside of my lip and looked up at him. He chuckled and shook his head.  
“You were in the western corner today, I always know where you are, even if you block your mind,” he whispered and kissed my forehead.   
“Irvin...Im pregnant…” I whispered and looked at him. hesitantly. His face went from confusion to excitement to fear and back to excitement.  
“You...Your pregnant?” He smiled widely. I nodded slowly not sure of what I was to say. A giant grin from one corner to the other erupted from his face and he hugged me tightly. I blushed and looked at him. He scooped me into his arms and spun me around, “Levi...this is the best thing that has happened...Im so happy,” He beamed and kissed my face and neck. I whimpered softly not liking his actions.  
“Irvin...Am I weak?”  
“What? Fuck no. Levi you are one of the strongest men I know,” He whispered and cupped my cheek. I looked at him and nodded.  
“And the men...will they see me as weak for being a pregnant Omega?” I asked hating the way the word left a foul taste on my lips.  
“No...Baby, they wont be at all…” He said and rubbed my shoulders. I looked at Eren who was on the bed looking at me.  
“Your pregnant,” He whispered. I looked at him and nodded. He jumped from the bed and tackled me to the floor.   
“Im so happy for you!” He beamed. Irvin chuckled at the sight of his Omegas on the floor.  
“Eren...Me and Levi aren’t the only ones who are going to be this babys parents. you are too,” He said and pulled the giggling Brunette off of me. He looked at our alpha,  
“R...really? Im gonna be a daddy too?” He looked at me. I bursted into laughter.  
“No baby, your also gonna be mommy,” He said and put him back on the bed. He looked at us.  
“Im not a mommy,” He pouted. I giggled harder and curled up on my side.  
“Eren…” He looked at Irvin, “Baby,” He shook his head and kissed the teens head.  
“Eren. Were Omegas. there’s no way that we can be Daddys, Were the bottom of the barrel. I cant impregnate you, and you cant impregnate me,” I said and sat up looking at him. He looked down. He nodded and curled into Irvins arms.  
“But we can teach the kid that you are papa,” He said and nodded softly.


	2. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm falls over the outskirts of the wall and wraps Levi in pure terror, luckily he has his Alpha to save the day.

I laid on the bed in my quarters as the rain poured down on the cobble roof above me. I sighed and laid my hands on my stomach with a heavy sigh.   
‘What’s wrong? Do you want me to come into your room?’ Irvin whispered softly, obviously not trying to wake the youngest of the three of us. I shook hummed softly before shaking my head.  
‘Nah, It’s okay…’ I mumbled in return, He chuckled softly.  
‘Levi. don’t hesitate to ask me to come to you, I don’t mind it,’ I smiled softly and looked around my nearly perfect room. I hesitated slightly before standing and crossing the room straightening the desk that had papers littered all over.  
‘Last time I let you use my desk,’ I sighed and straighten the stack of papers.  
‘If I recall Levi. I used your desk while I did your paperwork because you didn’t want to...you instead wanted to clean.’  
‘Bite me Irvin,’ I growled. He chuckled softly.  
‘I love you two so much. But it is WAY too early for your sass Levi,’ A sleepy eren grumbled. I laughed and looked the closet, It really needed to be cleaned out...I could probably get it done in a few hours, and still have time for a quick nap, ‘Levi. If you think about cleaning one more thing,’ Eren growled. I Looked out the window and squeaked as a quick flash of light lit up the evening sky.   
‘Levi...It’s okay,’ Irvin whispered quickly. I but my lip and nodded freezing in my place instantly, ‘Ill be right there baby. dont go anywhere,’ he said as another flash froze the sky and a boom shattered the silence of the air. I squealed and dropped to my knees.  
‘Irvin…’ I whimpered and curled into a ball on my side. I nuzzled my face into my hands and started shaking as the thunder shook the large fortress. 

Irvins pov

I slipped from Eren’s grip and hurried down the halls to my captain’s room. He was petrified of thunderstorms...ever since the underground. He had gotten lost in the streets one day and nearly was hit by the lightning. I pushed past the door that lead to the three captains rooms and hurried down the hall to levis. The door was clean and yet disgusting. These doors had been here for well as long as this fortress was here, and it was old. I rapped softly on the old oak in front of me and the only response I got was the loud boom and bright explosion from the sky.  
I slipped into the cool dark room and froze when I saw Levi curled on the ground in front of me, “Hey, baby,” I whispered and sat next to him putting my hand on his head. his hair already soaked with sweat as he trembled under my rough calloused hand.  
There was another roar of thunder, and Levi let out a choked sob. I smiled as he shoved his face into my gut and whimpered sobbing. I looked at him and smiled softly, “Okay baby, Okay. I'm here,” I whispered and pulled my Omega into my arms. His hands instinctively covering his stomach. I smiled as I saw his natural instincts taking over and his desire to care for his child.   
“I-Irvin,” Levi said, hiding his face in my shirt. I slipped my fingers through his hair and smiled softly as slipped my arms under his shoulders and knees and picked him up.  
“Let's get back to Eren,” I smiled and brought him back to my room making sure to go slowly not to jar him to much.  
I carefully laid him on the bed, and Erin looked up, “Is he okay?”  
“Everything is fine, baby. Levi is safe. You’re safe,” I whispered, turning to Levi at the last part. Levi moved so he was curled up on top of Eren, his head nuzzled into the younger teen’s neck. Eren paused, hesitant to make any movements that could possibly scare him, then rubbed Levi’s back. “We’ll stay with you until the storm calms down.” Levi nodded, and wrapped his arms around Erin.   
I joined them on the bed, and we became a tangle of limbs. Eren rested his head on my chest, and I reached past him and wiped Levi’s tears from his damp cheeks. We laid like this for hours, until the room didn’t come alive with lightning, and the thunder didn’t ring in my ears. The rain still fell, pattering against the window. The storm became a soft melody rather than a fearful rampage. Levi whimpered for a little while falling asleep not long after the thunder ceased. I looked down at the smaller man in Eren’s arms and sighed softly.  
“He’s asleep,” I whispered softly. Eren nodded and looked at me.  
“He is, thank goodness,I was starting to think that the storm was gonna go on all night. He doesn’t sleep very well anymore does he?” I shook my head.   
“No...he used to when he first got here, that’s all he did. But now...now he has so much of humanity's pressure, he barely sleeps at night. Im lucky if he gets a few hours. He’s usually awake for most of the time during the evening,” I said and played with the small man’s black hair. I smiled as he nuzzled into Eren's chest smiling and noting how he hadn't moved an inch since he curled into Eren the first time. I looked at the smaller men below me and smile, “My boys,” I whispered and curled up to Eren’s side and pulled them close to my chest smiling widely, as I feel into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Irvin fight, but make it up in the most...unusual way...For Levi.

By the time I was done with my paperwork the sun had been setting for a few hours. I sighed heavily and looked down at the papers.  
‘Levi?’ Eren’s tired voice echoed in my mind. I looked at the ceiling and hummed softly listening to the two of them.  
‘What brat?’ Levi growled. I’m glad that he was feeling better after his little panic attack during the storm.   
‘What are you doing?’  
‘Im helping, maybe you should give it a try.’  
I chuckled at my omegas snarky response. I shook my head and looked at the ceiling, ‘now Levi,’ I scolded and crossed my arms behind my heads.  
‘What do you want Eren?’ Levi growled again.   
‘Why did someone just congratulate me on being a daddy?’ My eyes flew open.  
‘What did you just say?’ Levi snarled.  
‘Levi...Baby,’ I said and sat up.  
‘No. dont Levi baby me,’ He snapped.  
‘Eren, who the hell just said that?’  
‘M...Mari,’ He whimpered.  
‘Levi, leave him alone, He’s under mike. I'll have mike talk to-’  
‘Don't bother Irvin. I’ll deal with it myself,’ I jumped from my chair and stumbled to the door tripping over my feet as I raced to the where the angry Omega would be hedding.  
“Mike?!?” I shouted as I stumbled into the training yard. He looked turned and looked at me.  
“Commander,” He saluted and looked at me, his squad following suit. I looked at him and then scanned the faces. not seeing the one I wanted.  
“Where is Oberwich?” I said quickly with a formal and superior tone. He crossed his arms and thought for a moment.  
“I sent him to go get a pail of water for the troops, why?”  
“Do you know what he said to my Omega?” I Growled softly.  
“No, I don’t. Nanaba’s my mate, Not Oberwich,” He said and looked at me cocking an eyebrow.  
“How did he know a very secret secret about my omega?” His face went wide with shock.  
“C...Commander...I...I don’t know, I swear, I said nothing about that,” I crossed my arms over my large chest.  
“Mike. How did he know about Levi’s pregnancy?” I whispered under my breath so only the man in front of me could hear. He shook his head.  
“I don't know sr. But I will talk with him, and make sure that he doesn’t mention it to anyone else,” He said and sighed, hanging his head and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

Later that evening. Levi’s POV

I sat on the large bed reading a book that I had borrowed from Hange. It was a romance novel, she said it helped her Beta, Moblit. His eyes deftly skimmed the words as His mind raced about his own romances. He didn’t want to share the fact that he was a mated man, let alone mated to Irvin, the hottest god damned Alpha...ever.  
‘Thank you Levi, I try,’ Irvins smug fucking voice sang happily. I groaned.  
‘You weren't supposed to hear that, ass,’ I growled. He laughed lovingly.  
‘I love you too Levi...Hey, are you busy?’ He asked softly. I shook my head.  
‘No dear, I'm not,’  
‘Can I come visit?’ I shrugged.  
‘Yeah. Why the hell not?’ I said and tossed the book onto the bedside table and laid on my back smiling softly. I laid that way listening to the wind rub against the window lullingly as it swayed through the trees, and made sweet music with the birds chirping away during the sunny, summer day. A few quick knocks echoed through the bland room. Most of my belongings had been moved to Irvin’s quarters, only a few basic things were left in the room.   
“C’mon in,” I said lovingly knowing it was him. he stepped into the room and pulled his boots off and stepped lightly into the room. For such a big guy, he walked lightly without his boots. it was almost like without the boots or uniform he was a whole different man. He always wore that damn tie of his, but even in normal clothes...He was a graceful, quite god like man. He was perfect in every way. I reached up for him as he stopped a few feet from my bed. I sat up and looked over at him. He smiled and sat next to me.  
“Can we talk?” He asked softly. My face fell.  
“You are not leaving me,” I growled and shot up so i was completely sitting.  
“No...no no, Levi. It’s frankly the opposite. Levi….” He cupped my cheek and pushed my hand through his hair. “Levi...I don't wanna hide this anymore…” He said and looked directly at me. His bright blue eyes wide, nervous, excited, and most prominently honest. I looked at him. “Are you nuts?” I looked at him. “We can't go public...it's rare for a man to have a beta and omega...but not two Omegas…” He said shaking his head.  
“Okay Levi. And you can explain how an unmated omega is pregnant,” his eyes spelt nothing but hurt. I looked at him.   
“Irvin...don't say that I'm not unmated. I'm mated and beyond happily too.”   
“Than go public with me Levi.”  
“No,” he shook his head and denied myself the publicity of a mate.  
“And why the hell not?” I jumped to my feet and looked down at the man.   
“Because I'm not weak! I'm not a weak man. I don't need an alpha,” he growled.   
“No. You don't. But you need me. And I need you,” he said and walked away “Irvin…” I said and followed him. He shook his head. His blonde hair falling into his face. His eyes and face defeated and sad.   
“Levi...I give you my heart and soul...my everything I would give up my life for you all you have to do is say the words...and you won't even give up your pride,” he said and pulled his boots on, slicking his hair back to it's normal place taking a deep breath. He stepped back into the halls slamming the door behind him. 

Irvins Pov The next morning.

I woke alone. Eren was already awake working on cleaning up the bathroom. I sighed heavily and looked the ceiling.   
“Eren,” I called. He poked his head from the small room attached to the bathroom.  
“yes Alpha?” He called and looked at me. I smiled and motioned him closer with my finger.  
“Have you heard from Levi?” I asked as he came and sat next to me. He shook his head.  
“No Alpha,” He said and blushed deeply. I nodded and slapped his ass, “Can I go back to cleaning the Bathroom?” He asked and looked down at me. I laughed and nodded.  
“Yeah baby, go clean the bathroom,” I smiled and sat up, “Im going to go train...Would you go get my squad please?” I looked at the teen and sighed softly. He looked at me surprised before nodding, “And leave Levi, ALONE.” I growled. He nodded and looked at me.  
“Why?”  
“Because I said so,” I said and sat up searching for my pants. He nodded and hugged me.  
“Okay. Ill go get your squad...where should I send them?”  
“The training grounds,” I said standing and picking up the pants and belts.   
‘Levi?’ I whispered.  
silence.  
‘Levi...Baby, please talk to me…’ I said again.  
Silence. I sighed heavily and shook my head sighing even heavier, “Alright baby,”I nodded and dressed slightly upset. I fucked up...I fucked up hard. 

“Commander...The sun’s not even up yet.” Hange groaned, leading her and men into the yard.  
“Commander, why are we here?” Maril said as he rubbed his eyes, clearly not used to being up this early. I stood with my arms behind my back and watched my men form into their ranks. I look at the men in front of me.   
“Because we are doing our basic training,” I said and stood in the middle and in front of the soldiers.  
“But...sir...we do the paperwork, we don’t even go out into the field...we stay here when you go on missions,” Johnson said quickly.  
“Thats nice. However, as the king’s soldiers it is our job, to make sure that you’re fit enough to fight if the circumstance arises,” I said and looked at them irritably. Hange came and stood at my side.  
“Commander is everything alright?” She asked looking at me. I shook my head.  
“Don't ask me, Zoe,” I said and looked at her.  
“Now, I want you to group off into pairs, I've set up the wooded training. I want pairs of three. I don’t care who pares with who. I just want it done. You have two hours to clear out EVERY TITAN in those woods, am I clear?” I said quickly. they nodded and saluted.  
“GO!” Hange yelled and ran off with Maril laughing wildly. I stood and watched the men run off. I sat and watched the men sighing heavily. and looking away.  
“Levi…” I whispered and looked at my hands.

After a few hours of the men training, I once again stood in front of my men. Most men hunched over and breathed heavily. Hange wiped a coat of sweat from her forehead, and placed her hands on her hips, proudly ready to repeat the training session if he told them to. I sighed and crossed my arms.   
“Alright. You're all done,” I said, my attention taken ahold of when the door’s were shoved open. I looked at the door where Levi stood in the frame and looked at me.  
“Commander,” He said with force. I raised my eyebrow.  
“Yes, Levi?” I asked looking at him.  
“You didn’t tell me or my squad there was a training session,” He stated, I looked at the smaller man and shook my head.  
“You’re right. I didn’t. I figured after last night, you would want to be left alone.” I said quickly. I turned away from him and turned to the men. Levi’s heavy bootsteps trudged across the dusty field.  
“Irvin, don't say that,” He said I furrowed my brows.  
“Do not call me that, Levi,” I growled. He crossed his arms and looked at me.  
“Really, Irvin?” He scowled. I nodded.  
“Yes. Do not call me by my first name,” I said. Hange bit her lower lip and looked at me and then looked at Levi. He growled and grabbed my cheat gear and shoved his lips against my own. I smirked softly and pulled him close by his hips. Many gasps were heard behind us as Hange squealed excitedly.  
“I can call you whatever the hell I want,” He said and walked back into the large building. I crossed my arms and watched my Omega walk away from me. I chuckled as most of the men started making cat calls. I shook my head and smiled.

 

At dinner  
“did you hear? Captain Levi kissed Commander Irvin during training today,”   
“I was there when it happened. He came in and called him Irvin. I've never heard an omega call Commander by his first name.”  
“I heard they have been mated for years,”   
“I heard they mated only a few weeks ago.”  
“No Idiot, that's when he mated Eren,”   
“Than how can he have TWO Omegas?”  
“I don't know But it’s so cool!” I gripped the tray in my hands.  
“Hey, eren calm down,” I looked over and smiled at Armin. Jean’s arm slung over his shoulders, “Eren, your knuckles are turning white. Calm down,” I looked at my hands and blushed dropping the tray onto the table.   
“I can't calm down,” I said and sat at the table. People giggling about how my alpha was mated to another man. “I know that I was the one to come after...But...He’s mine..” I said and dropped my head on the table pushing my trey a little ahead of me. I laid my head to the side and looked at the blonde teen in front of me.  
He shook his head and looked at me.  
“Don’t give me that look,” I pouted.  
“If your Alpha went and had another mate-”  
“He did have another mate,” He said quickly cutting me off. I nodded.  
“Right...sorry, But if he was still-”  
“Don't say it Eren, I'll kill you, or even better, I'll let Levi deal with you after you cause another food fight,” I bit my lip and pressed my forehead to the cool table and laughed.  
“Yeah...Okay,” I said and sat up ignoring the gossip and chatter in the Large cafeteria.  
“I am so tired,” Armin complained.  
“Well, you shouldn't have stayed up all night sucking dick,” I laughed and pulled my tray close, picking up the roll and pulling a piece in and dunking it into the soup. Armin looked at me in pure horror, causing me to laugh harder.  
“I-I wasn’t sucking cock…” He blushed deeply.  
“You’re right. You were reading your book,” Jean laughed and looked me. I smiled and shook my head.  
“Yeah Yeah,” He smiled and looked at me as I shoved part of my roll into my mouth.  
“Hey, so...question.”  
“What?” I asked looking at the blonde who was cuddled into his alpha’s arms.  
“Are you two really mated to Levi?” I dropped the spoon and looked at them.  
“Uh...Yeah, I am...I have a constant connection to him through Irv...Alpha,” I blushed not sure If I should be using his first name when he wasn’t around. I knew he was much too lenient with me.  
‘You can call me Irvin,’ His sweet voice smiled in my head. I blushed and looked at him.  
‘Okay Alpha,’ I smiled and shook my head.   
“What are you staring at the door for?” Jean asked looking at me and flicked my forehead.  
“He’s about to walk into the room,” I said and looked at the heavy wooden doors as they opened. Irvin walking in with Hange, and mike. But where was Levi?  
‘He’s in the room. Will you bring him dinner?’ He asked. I nodded and looked back at the food.  
‘Alpha?’  
‘Yes Omega,’ He said quickly.  
‘Do you love Levi more?’  
‘What? No baby...I don't love either one of you more,’ He said quickly.  
‘Where are you sitting?’ I looked at him.  
‘I’m over by the kitchen…’ I said sipping the soup. Two calloused hands covered my eyes.  
“Guess who,” He smiled lovingly. I squealed and looked up at the blonde that held me.   
“Hi Alpha,” I blushed and looked at him.  
“Hi Eren, Will you please bring Levi his dinner? He’s not feeling well,” I nodded and stood hurrying to the kitchen to get Levi’s rations. I balanced the tray of food to Levi’s room and knocked on the door.  
“Who is it?” Levi said.  
“It’s me, Irvin told me to bring you some food.” I pushed open the door and walked in.   
Levi lounged on his bed, and looked up from the book he was reading. “Thanks, brat,” He smiled and took the food from me. He put the book on the end table and sat crossing his legs and placing the food on top of his knees. His thin legs hidden in Irvin’s pajama pants. I nodded and turned for the door knowing that the other omega would probably want to be left alone, “You can eat with me if you want,” Levi said quickly. I looked at him shocked.  
“Are you sure? Irvin’s down in the mess hall...so…” I said and wrapped my hand around my wrist.  
“If you want,” He shrugged. I nodded and looked at him. His lips curled into a soft smile.  
“L...Levi...You’re smiling,” I giggled. He rolled his eyes and laughed. His eyes closing as he shook his head.  
“Well, yeah. I smile with Irvin all the time...why not with you too?” I looked at him slightly confused, but beyond happy.  
“Well, you gonna come sit or just stand there?” He growled and his gorgeous smile melted into a frown. I blushed and nodded hurrying onto the bed and curling up next to the older man.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Im going to be taking suggestions for names, and for the gender For Levi's baby. you can comment below and you can also message me on my tumblr page as well. Cavlereaper


End file.
